


Sea of Lovers

by LexiRoseWrites



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bonding, Consensual Underage Sex, First Time, Fluff, Gentle Sex, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Peter Parker, Past Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Past Relationship(s), Small Towns, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Underage Sex, WIP, famous tony stark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25846684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexiRoseWrites/pseuds/LexiRoseWrites
Summary: Tony and Pepper were married for years despite not being soulmates. And they were happy. Until Pepper found her soulmate and left Tony. It’s hard to move on when you're a famous alpha and can't spend much time in public without being recognized. The natural answer is to move to a small town where nobody knows who you are.Peter is a 17 year old omega and has never left his small hometown. He works at the coffee shop that his Aunt May owns and has dreams of going to college to be an engineer. He has no idea who Tony Stark is when he wanders into the coffee shop and their soulmate tattoos appear.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 103
Kudos: 591





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, friends. I haven't written anything in quite literally years. I've been reading a lot during the pandemic and decided to try my hand at a story that I've been writing in my head for a while. Please go easy on me, I've never written in this fandom/pairing. I'm hoping to update pretty frequently, but I'm a married 24 year old nurse working through a pandemic, so my schedule is a little fucked up.

“Promise me you'll take care of yourself. Please?”

Tony looked up from the magazine he was flipping through, attempting to be casual while his now ex-wife collected the last of her things from the penthouse.

“Sorry, did you say something?” Tony gave her a blank look. He refused to let her have the satisfaction of thinking he paid her any attention. She wanted to pack her things up in the middle of the day instead of sending an assistant. Fine, he would lay right here on the couch, the picture of unbotheredness.

“Tony, I'm being serious. I won't apologize for finding my soulmate, but I know how you react to big life changes.” Pepper's voice got quiet, “Don't go back to drinking yourself into oblivion again. I don't think Happy would be okay if he found you dead.”

Well, damn. Now Tony felt like shit. Which was pretty messed up considering his wife left him. Granted, it was for her soulmate. But still, Pepper ended a ten year marriage and Tony feels like the bad guy. Whoever said money can solve any problem was full of it.

“Contrary to what you all may believe, I won't implode if I'm left by myself... I haven't touched a bottle in over 3 years and I refuse to change that for anyone else.” Tony grumbled, standing up from the couch he was lounging on. “I'm sorry if I've given you the impression that I'll be anything less than a cordial ex-husband, Pep.” He gave her a sad smile.

Pepper returned the look, walking across the room to Tony. “I know you will, Tones. We've had some good years together.” She mused. “Let's not throw away the friendship we've had. I understand that you need time, but don't be a stranger.” She hesitated for a moment before pulling Tony in for a hug. “I don't think my heart could take not having you in my life.”

Tony returned the hug and gave her a dramatic kiss on the cheek as they pulled away. “Well I suppose this is goodbye. Have a good life with Dan.”

“It's Sam, Tony. You know that.” Pepper rolled her eyes. “But thank you. And don't think I won’t check up on you if Jarvis tells me you've gone off the rails.” She threatened.

Tony absolutely believed her and made a mental note to have Jarvis change his emergency contact. They may not be parting on bad terms, but Tony certainly didn't want the woman he used to love to be notified of his future mistakes.

Regardless, Tony nodded and opened the door for Pepper as she grabbed the last of her bags. She smiled, gave the place one last wistful glance, and walked out of the penthouse and his life. Tony stood there for a few minutes after he closed the door behind her.

What was next? He'd lost the only other person he'd ever found who'd been willing to commit despite missing a pair of tattoos marking them for each other. Pepper may not have been an omega, but his inner alpha had never seemed to complain about the lack of perfect compatibility. She was smart, funny, beautiful, and she pushed him to be a better man. She may not have submitted to his every whim, but Tony had never found that to be a necessity in an omega or a partner. Pepper was an answer to the question he'd been asking since he was old enough to understand soulmates.

But she was gone and he was here. And it's not as if Tony was the kind of person who could go out and find someone else so easily. For one, most celebrities can't leave their homes without it making the news. Tony did not go out aside from work, charity events, or parties. It was too much of a hassle. He may not be a household name, but most people have heard of Stark Industries, and by association, Tony Stark. And now that he had a very well publicized divorce in the books, he'd not see a minute of peace any time soon.

Aside from his obvious fame restricting his future endeavors, there was another reason that was not just Tony's problem. This society that was obsessed with soulmates romanticized soulmate tattoos until a lot of people refused to date anyone who wasn't their mate. Tony and Pepper had always been an anomaly in this aspect.

When the longtime friends had been 30 years old and unmatched, they'd agreed to try a relationship. Most people found their soulmates in their 20's and the percentage of unmatched people dwindled as your age went higher. Pepper had always shared Tony's attitude of thinking that waiting around was a waste of time. If you could be happy right now, why should you have to pause your life until fate decided you deserved love?

Tony's brain lingered on this idea and the cogs began turning.”Jarvis?” He hummed.

“Sir?” It responded politely.

“Jarvis, find me a town. Not just any town though.” Tony spoke slowly, explaining his plan to the genius AI. “One where nobody knows who I am. I don't care what information you use to come to that conclusion, but make sure I won't be recognized by anyone. When you've found it, book me a one way ticket, buy me a modest house in the area, and schedule the movers for next week.”

“Anything else, sir?” The AI sounded as concerned as a computer-generated voice could.

“I'm starting over, Jarvis. Don't notify anyone- not even Pepper or Happy... please.” Tony knew he'd need to cut ties from his life, at least temporarily. He needed a break from the reality where people knew who he was. Tony didn't want pity for his divorce, admiration for his status, or expectations from his wealth. He just wanted to start over.

* * *

“Aunt May, I'm home!” Peter announced, stepping through the front door of their modest apartment. He toed his shoes off and carefully hung his jacket up in the closet on his way to the kitchen where May was stirring a large pot filled with something that smelled delicious.

“Welcome back, Pete. How was the rest of your shift? Did you remember to lock up? Oh and did you deposit the money in the bank on the way home?” Peter chuckled at May's frantic questioning. Even after several years of it just being the two of them, she still worried like Peter was a kid. He was 17 now, but he didn't mind the doting... most of the time.

“It went fine. Just some regulars stopping by for their nightly dessert and coffee. Yes, I locked up. And yes, I deposited the money from the safe. Did I answer everything?” May glanced up from her cooking and gave him a fond smile.

“I think you got it all. Thank you, love. I appreciate all your help at the cafe. I know most teenage boys don't want to spend their nights working in their family store, but I don't know what I'd do without you.” Peter wiped his eyes quickly, knowing that his emotional tears would end in both of them crying. Two omegas living together could be a nightmare sometimes. But they were the only family they had.

“I love you, May. It's no trouble at all.” May looked up at her nephew, hearing the bit back emotion in his voice despite his best efforts. “What's for dinner?”

May turned back to her cooking. “Your favorite, spaghetti and meatballs. And for dessert, blueberry pie.”

Peter's face lit up. “May, you're the best!” She smiled fondly at his enthusiasm. Food was a universal love language in their family.

“Consider it a thank you for all the hard work you've put in lately. I know balancing school, college applications, and a social life is a lot even without me asking you to help out at the cafe.” Peter's reaction to the praise was to instantly blush.

“I really don't mind, May. School is pretty easy, my college applications are all done, and I don't have much of a social life. Since Ned and MJ found their soulmates, they don't have a lot of time to hangout anymore.” May paused in the middle of making up their dinner plates.

“I'm sorry, honey. I know you miss your friends... One day you'll find your soulmate and you'll understand why things are the way they are. When you find your alpha, they'll become your whole world. Until then, just hang on.” Peter gave a noncommittal noise, not wanting to pursue the conversation further. May was a die hard romantic and the loss of her own soulmate made her insufferable when she got on the subject.

Peter liked to think he was a realist when it came to soulmates. He believed that there must be a reason that people waited their whole lives for their match. However, Peter also wholeheartedly felt that people could be complete without a mate. Soulmates are like dessert. Lovely, sweet, and fun, but not necessary to life or happiness.

“You're a good omega, Peter. And one day, you're going make your alpha so proud.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was not expecting the amount of love I got for the start of this story. Thank you for all the kind words, they mean a lot to me. I've been working the last few days and typing for a bit before bed so that I could thank you all properly. Also, in case anyone wanted to know, the title is borrowed from Christina Perri's "Sea of Lovers" (it's a good song, go listen to it).

“So this is the faraway place, huh? What's the name of this ridiculously small town again, J?” Tony stepped out of his self-driven car onto the gravel road.

“It's called Ellicottville, sir. There are less than 400 residents and though it was a 6 hour drive, we're still in New York.” Jarvis replied in his ear helpfully.

“Are you sure this is the best place? I mean, I'm only relevant in the world of computers and engineering, so not everyone knows who Tony Stark or Stark Industries are. But maybe we should have at least left my home state?” Tony trusted Jarvis most of the time, but even his AI could have bugs in the coding.

“Absolutely, sir. This place has one of the lowest computer to person ratios. They also don't allow any franchises within town limits. Only local businesses are allowed. Most people are born, raised, and die here. Tourism is nonexistent as well as importing of goods or services. I've done my homework.” Jarvis finished, sounding annoyed about being doubted. Tony only raised one eyebrow and hummed in agreement. He should know better than to question something created of his own brilliant mind.

Tony grabbed his suitcase out of the trunk and made his way up the driveway to the newly refurbished cabin. He'd realized it would draw too much suspicion to build a whole house in a week, but fixing up an old one could be done somewhat inconspicuously. A whole team of contractors had been working around the clock to update the amenities, move in furniture, decorate, and set up a lab. And a week later, Tony was moving into his new home. He was unsure how long he would stay, but for now, it was perfect.

Once Tony was inside and settled in, he threw himself onto the luxurious couch in the living room. “Time, Jarvis?”

“It's two o'clock in the afternoon, sir.” Tony groaned. How could he be this tired so early in the afternoon, he didn't even technically drive here?

“Any chance this place has a Starbucks?” He prayed aloud to anyone that could hear him.

Jarvis took this as an invitation to answer, “Alas, sir, it does not. If you'd recall what I said earlier, there are no franchises-”

Tony interrupted, “Yeah, yeah. I heard you, no franchises in town limits... Surely, there is some place here where I can pay someone to make my coffee for me?”

“If you'd let me finish,” He was once again amazed at the fact that his AI could sound put-off, “Although there are no franchises, there is a coffee shop a few streets down. It has been there for the last 5 years, but there aren't reviews for the businesses in town due to the aforementioned lack of computers here.” Tony thought it over and decided that it couldn't possibly be worse than the coffee he would attempt to make for himself.

He hopped off the couch dramatically, knowing the AI was integrated into his surroundings already and could see him, “Lead the way, J!”

* * *

Tony wasn't sure what he expected when he entered the small coffee shop, but he was pleasantly surprised by the cozy atmosphere. He noted the comfortable sitting area with bookshelves, individual tables, and an appetizing smell of baked goods. Tony couldn't see the future, but he suspected he'd be spending a lot of time at Parker's while he was staying in town. It felt much more personable than Starbucks and the unique decor and calming music created an intimate environment. He wasn't quite sold on the town yet, but if it was all like this, he may see the appeal.

“Hello, welcome to Parker's! I don't think we've met before? My name is May, I'm the owner.” Tony turned to the woman standing at the counter. She was a little younger than Tony and she was beautiful in an effortless way. He could smell the sweet scent of an omega a mile away. Hers was pleasant; floral with a hint of lavender. Tony decided he didn't mind it.

He turned on the charm quickly and gave her a blinding smile, “Nice to make your acquaintance, May. I just moved here, my name is Anthony.” He didn't offer a last name and if she noticed, she was polite enough not to inquire about it. He had already decided that he would distance himself from his famous name as much as possible. Even Jarvis couldn't predict if someone had heard of him before.

May's eyes lit up in recognition and Tony thought he was done for, “You were renovating that cabin down the street! Oh, that place is lovely, I was wondering when someone would see its charm and snatch it up.” Tony acknowledged her statement with a nod, “We don't get a lot of new blood around here, what brings you to our humble town?”

“Ah. Well, you see... I needed a new start. I lost someone dear to me recently and I knew I needed a change of scenery.” May smiled sympathetically. Tony knew he was misleading her with his wording, but most people didn't condone divorce because married couples were generally bonded with their soulmates. Better she assume he was a widower than a heathen who decided not to wait to find his omega.

“I think I speak for the whole town in welcoming you to Ellicottville, Anthony. I hope you find what you're looking for here... Now, what would you like to drink?” Tony could tell May was attempting to be overly happy in order to change the somber mood they'd fallen into. He was grateful for the subject change.

“What's your most popular coffee?” Tony inquired.

“Our house special is a homemade cinnamon bun medium roast.”

“Sounds perfect, I love cinnamon. Can I get a large please, May?” Tony started to get his wallet out when May interrupted.

“This one's on the house! Once you've been here a few times, you'll keep coming back. We have the best coffee in town.” Tony was fairly sure it was the only coffee in town, but he nodded just the same.

While May got to work making his drink, he waited at the counter and snuck a $20 bill in her tip jar. When she was done, he received the coffee from her and took a hesitant sip. Tony was aware that he was a snob and really wasn't used to anything that wasn't imported from Europe or purchased from Starbucks.

He was pleasantly surprised by the flavor and made a noise that reflected such. May gave a pleased smile. “I told you it was good. My nephew, Peter, is a genius when it comes to making new flavors. The kid is a tech wiz, but his secret gifting is inventing new drinks for the shop.”

“Give my compliments to the chef, then.”

May laughed, “Well, feel free to hang out for a while, unless you have more loose ends to tie up with your move?” Tony was grateful for the out since he was still rather fatigued.

“I actually do have some things to attend to, but perhaps another day I'll stay for a while. I get the feeling I'll end up back here sooner rather than later.”

“Understandable. Have a good rest of your day, Anthony.” Tony smiled and nodded in reply. As he left, he was in a better mood than he had been in a while. He made his first friend in this new town and found a good place to feed his caffeine addiction. Things were starting to look up for Tony already.

* * *

Tony went back to the coffee shop several more times that week. He found that the late morning espresso runs and early afternoon work sessions in Parker's were a staple for his new routine. Tony quite enjoyed May's company and learned more about her life. She explained that she'd lost her soulmate 5 years ago and how her nephew had ended up in their care before that. May was truly a good person and the longer they spoke, the more guilt he felt for the secrets he was keeping.

After a week of this, he'd begun to question whether Parker's had any other employees because May was the only one he'd ever seen behind the counter. This impression was proven incorrect on the day Tony was texting frantically on his way through the door. He knew he needed some caffeine to attend to the mistake his business colleague made. In fact, he was so distracted that he didn't notice the lack of the usual friendly female voice greeting him.

Tony did notice, however, when a sharp pain stung his right wrist and he dropped his phone in reaction. Time seemed to slow down as he processed several things at once. In addition to Tony's panic from his phone hitting the ground, he heard the distinct sound of glass breaking and a soft cry of pain. The overwhelming scent of cinnamon, books, and the forest, permeated through his senses. Tony's brain went into overdrive as his body froze. He slowly turned his sore wrist over, praying to a god he didn't believe in to spare him. Tony let out all the air he was holding as he read the name written in elegant script on his wrist, 'Peter.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The town mentioned is a real town in New York and is one of the smallest in America. It really has a rule about banning franchises to encourage local businesses. Other than that, this town is completely fictional. Also, I'm doing my best to keep my facts straight, but please don't be afraid to correct me if I write anything contradicting. If you guys have any requests, ideas, etc. I'm always open to suggestions. I'd love to be the kind of writer who has a complete plan for their stories, but I tend to have a beginning, some pieces to a middle, and no idea where we finish. Thank you again for reading, commenting, subscribing, and giving kudos!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been a busy ass week and all of a sudden I realized that I never worked on anything new to post. So I sat down this morning and committed to writing a new chapter. The scene of their initial meeting is actually the first part of this story I mentally wrote. Enjoy!

Peter was overwhelmed. And not in the same way where you've just won the lottery and your emotions can't keep up with the events going on around you. Or how you might open a letter to find some very unexpected, but wonderful news. No, Peter's brain couldn't process all of the information being presented to it at once, but most of it was not pleasant.

He was working an early afternoon Saturday shift for May today. She wanted a day off and Peter was happy to oblige. One minute, he was pouring a cup of coffee and heard the bell at the door announcing the arrival of a customer. Not an unusual occurrence for the only decent place to get coffee in town. The next moment, his left wrist felt a sharp stinging sensation and the corresponding fingers holding the coffee pot handle released in response. Peter heard the pot shatter on the counter and the hot liquid splashed against his skin painfully.

He vaguely recalls making a noise of distress as he processed the feeling of pain, but struggled to keep up with what was happening. Peter stood still in front of the mess. He knew he should move away from the broken glass. And he should get his burning hand under cool water. But Peter did none of the above. Instead, he closed his eyes and breathed in the calming scent that invaded his senses.

He felt a gentle, but firm, hand on his shoulder and Peter's brain was quiet for a moment. He reveled in the distinctly alpha smell of smoke, vanilla, and leather that was so strong now. He could breathe again!

Peter's eyes opened and whoever he was subconsciously expecting was far exceeded by reality. The most handsome man he'd ever seen was standing right in front of him. Peter instantly noticed that the man was much older, but was only a few inches taller than himself. His eyes moved quickly over the man's thick, dark hair and the neatly trimmed facial hair. Peter's pain was the only thing that stopped him from drooling.

“Hey, kid, let's get your hand under some water, yeah?” The older man phrased it like a suggestion, but directed Peter to the sink with the hand that was still on his back.

The stranger then turned on the water for Peter and gently held his hand under the tap. Peter winced as the cool water hit his skin and the man's fingers stroked the untouched part of his hand soothingly. For several minutes, they stood in comfortable silence, save the sound of the running water.

“Does it feel any better?” Peter nodded slowly, unable to find his voice. He turned off the water and gently dried the omega's hand with a soft towel.

Peter suddenly remembered the broken coffee pot and looked to the mess on the counter. The older man caught onto his worried look. “Don't worry about that right now, we can clean it up later. Does May keep a first aid kit back here?”

Peter's brain questioned how this guy knew May, but he pushed it aside for the moment. He opened a drawer underneath the register and pulled out the tackle box of bandages and medicine.

The stranger opened the kit and pulled out a small tube of burn cream. He twisted off the cap and held out his other hand to take Peter's. Peter realized for the first time how calloused the man's hands were as he gently spread the cream onto Peter's burn.

“That's just about all we can do for a burn. It doesn't look too bad though, I'm guessing that coffee wasn't freshly brewed?” Peter shook his head.

“Are you okay, Peter? I know this is a lot to take in.” The man gave him a kind smile.

Peter hesitated before asking the most pressing question, “How do you know my name?”

The man looked at him like he might be an idiot and Peter instantly regretted asking. The stranger paused for a moment before pulling up his sleeve and holding out his right hand. Peter was thoroughly baffled for a brief moment, wondering what the man wanted him to do.

And then he noticed the fresh tattoo on the man's wrist. It looked red around the edges and the ink looked too fresh to be healed. But written there undeniably was his own name.

Peter then quickly turned over his left hand to look at his own wrist. In elegant script, the name 'Anthony' was inked.

He looks up at the man, “Anthony?”

* * *

Tony nods in affirmation and waits for a reaction from the beautiful young omega. The kid had been remarkably quiet and calm throughout the ordeal and Tony should've known better than to assume they were on the same page. Because Tony fully understood that he just found his soulmate and the only reason he was so composed is that he's had 42 years of life in the public eye to practice staying collected.

Peter's eyes went wide and Tony knew that his brain had caught up to the current situation. “Holy shit.”

Tony eyebrows raised in surprise. He didn't expect this omega who looked like sunshine and kittens to swear. He thought that small town folks tended to be more conservative, but leave it to Tony's omega to be the most interesting he'd met. He smiled as his brain repeated the phrase 'Tony's omega' again.

The kid seemed to realize what he'd said and scrambled to correct himself. “Oh my god, I'm so sorry! I didn't- I mean- dammit! Sorry.”

Tony couldn't hold his laughter in. Peter looked like he wanted to melt into the ground. He was the cutest thing Tony had ever seen. “How about we clean up this mess and then we can talk?”

Peter looked grateful for the out and he nodded frantically. He scurried to get a small broom and dustpan. Tony took them from him and started cleaning up the glass. “You don't need to do that, I'm the one who broke it.” Peter argued meekly.

“Technically, it's my fault too.” Tony added teasingly. Peter's face flushed and he broke their eye contact as he sat on a stool that was behind the counter. Tony decided he liked how the boy looked when he blushed.

When Tony was done wiping the coffee off the counter, he turned to Peter. “Now that the crime scene is clear... are you able to close early today considering the circumstances?"

* * *

Peter looked around and realized that the coffee shop was blessedly empty save for them. May wouldn't love that he was closing early on a weekend, but he was pretty sure she would understand. It's not everyday that an omega meets their alpha after all.

“Yeah, I think May will forgive me this once... Wait, you mentioned my aunt earlier, how do you know her?” Peter questioned.

“I just moved here a week ago. Your lovely aunt is one of the only people I've met. I come to Parker's everyday to work.” Tony walked around the counter to grab the laptop bag he'd hastily thrown there.

“Oh. You bought the cabin down the street that was just renovated?” Tony nodded. “Gotcha. Um we could go there to talk? My aunt is at home, so unless you're ready for that... let's just say she's overprotective.” Peter rambled, trying to convey to his soulmate that May probably wouldn't be excited if he brought home a man twice his age.

Tony seemed to catch on and shuddered. “My place is fine.” Tony waited outside while Peter locked up and switched the sign on the door to show it was closed.

Peter then looked to Tony with a shy smile. “Lead the way?”

Tony glanced down, seeming to debate something before he gently grasped Peter's hand in his own. Their soulmarks brushed and Peter could've swore his heart exploded with fireworks. He knew Tony felt the same sensation because the alpha let out a startled noise and they locked eyes.

Peter prayed that Tony wouldn't retract his hand. The omega never wanted to let go and lose this feeling of warmth and completion. The universe seemed to listen as Tony began walking to his house with Peter's hand still grasped firmly in his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I greatly appreciate any feedback via kudos, subscribes, and comments! Let me know what you like or if you have anything you'd like to see in the story in the future. Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. My job has been kicking my butt this past week and I didn't have a lot of energy to writer. Also I lowkey regret not writing this story in first person perspective because I hate having to page break every time the narration is focused more on Tony or Peter. I hope that doesn't trip a lot of you up. If it does, don't worry; I hate myself more than you could ever hate me!

If someone had told Peter a week ago that he'd be at his soulmate's house, holding hands with his alpha, he'd have thought they were crazy. But here he was doing just that.

When Peter followed Tony into his house, he was amazed at how modern everything was. He knew that the cabin had been renovated recently, but most houses in the town boasted of 10 year old appliances and a lot of 'vintage' wallpaper. This place looked brand new and undeniably expensive.

Peter was a smart kid and quickly realized that his alpha was wealthy. Nobody in Ellicottville was necessarily poor, but they owned humble abodes and minimal technology. The economy here was self sustaining for the most part, so there wasn't much opportunity to become rich.

Peter was very curious to know what Tony did for a living and why he would move here. But they had much more pressing matters to address.

Tony steered them to sit on the couch next to each other and cleared his throat. “We have a lot to talk about, Peter. Is there any where in particular you'd like to start?”

The shy omega shook his head, hoping his alpha wouldn't think he was stupid. Peter hadn't a clue where to begin and he prayed Tony would just continue to take the lead.

Tony gave his hand a gentle, reassuring squeeze. “That's okay. This is new for both of us, so we're just going to have to figure things out together. I think starting with the basics may be easier. Could you tell me a little bit about yourself, Peter?”

Peter hesitated, unsure what to say. “My name is Peter Parker.” He paused and Tony gave him an encouraging look to keep going. “I'm a senior in high school... My parents died seven years ago in a car crash, so I live with my Aunt May now and work in the coffee shop when I'm not in school or busy applying to colleges.”

Tony looked like he wanted to ask something, but wasn't sure how. Peter gave him a questioning look. “Peter, I hate to ask this... but how old are you?”

* * *

“...I'm seventeen.” Tony winced, but quickly composed a neutral expression on his face. He could tell that he did a poor job because Peter looked ready to cry.

“I'm sorry, I didn't ask that to upset you. I just needed to know... You aren't what I was expecting, but that doesn't change our circumstances. You're still my soulmate. The universe decided that we belong together and it brought us together for a reason.” Peter quickly wiped at his watery eyes and Tony's heart broke. He never wanted to see Peter look that way because of him ever again. He barely knew the kid, but he was already the most precious thing Tony had ever called his.

“I'm sorry too. I mean, I can't help how old I am, but I'm sorry if you were hoping for someone closer to your own age. Not that I have any clue how old you are.” Peter rambled, looking self-conscious.

Tony decided to rip the bandage off and just unpack some of his own baggage. “I'm fourty two. I'm an engineer and I own a... small electronics company in the city.” Tony wished he had thought his story through before now. He tried to stay as close to the truth as possible because lying to his trusting omega felt horrible. “I was married until recently. My ex-wife found her soulmate and left me. I needed a change of scenery and moved here. I wasn't expecting to find my own soulmate here.” Tony confessed to Peter. He felt vulnerable for the first time in a while. Tony wasn't in the habit of airing his business to people he wasn't extremely close with.

“You were... married?”

* * *

“For ten years, yes. I thought the universe hated me and decided I didn't deserve a soulmate. I stopped hoping. So I married my best friend.”

Peter wasn't sure what to say. He felt very conflicted about the things his alpha was confessing. On one hand, Peter felt guilty for being so young and making his soulmate wait for him. On the other hand, his soulmate hadn't waited for him... Anthony had married someone else. He'd loved another omega who wasn't Peter. That fact made it hard to breath.

“Did you- are you mated to her?” Peter blurted out. He needed to know, even though the answer may break his heart.

“No, Peter. Pepper is a beta. We were married and I loved her. But she and I were never meant to be forever. Our relationship was a placeholder for two lonely people.” Tony's eyes implored him to understand. Peter found that he truly wanted to. This was his alpha. The past hardly seemed important when Peter's soulmate was looking at him like he was the most important person in the universe.

“Okay... Your marriage is in the past and we are what matters now, yeah?” Peter confirmed, wanting to reassure both Anthony and himself.

“Right. Nothing else matters. Not our pasts or our ages or anything else. We have a future together.” Tony gently cupped Peter's cheek with the hand that wasn't still grasped in his soulmate's.

“You think this could work?” Peter whispered. The sudden intimacy both scared and excited him. They hardly knew each other, but their discussion had felt more like a lover's quarrel than a heavy conversation between strangers.

Rather than answer with words, Anthony leaned closer and kissed him. It was just a soft press of lips, but the fireworks were there again. Peter had never been kissed before, but he was sure it didn't feel that way for everyone.

When his alpha pulled away, Peter couldn't hold in the small, “Wow.”

* * *

Tony grinned and Peter's lovely blush returned. His omega was so innocent and beautiful. It was hard to restrain his inner alpha who wanted to take everything his soulmate had to offer.

“I think we can make this work.” Tony mused. Peter shyly broke their eye contact and gave a small nod. It made Tony want to grab his omega and kiss him again. Instead, Tony took pity on the boy and changed the subject to something that wouldn't mortify him. “You never told me what your plans for college are. You mentioned you were applying?”

Peter's perked up almost instantly. “I want to be an engineer too actually. I haven't decided my exact major, but I've been applying to a lot of schools. I've been accepted into MIT, Cornell, Columbia, and Princeton. I haven't decided where I'm going yet though. It really depends on what scholarships I get offered... they won't offer official scholarships until I graduate.”

Tony shouldn't have been surprised that his soulmate was a genius, but sometimes the universe was a little too good at match making. Of course Peter was brilliant, he was Tony's omega. That also scared the shit out of Tony because if Peter was interested in technology, he may very well have heard of Stark Industries. And while he didn't think it would be the end of the world when Peter found out, Tony wanted his soulmate to love him and not his name.

“That's great, Peter. When do you graduate?” He prayed that Peter didn't notice his strained smile.

“June. I was planning on moving to wherever I get accepted as soon as I have my diploma. I know May is going to be heartbroken, but I want more than what this town has to offer.” Peter confessed.

Tony hated that his first thought was 'I have three months before I have to come clean to Peter.' He felt like a bad person for planning how long he should lie to his omega. But was it so wrong to want to court his omega like a normal alpha?

He'd clearly taken too long to reply because Peter sounded less sure when he spoke again. “...am I allowed to go to college? I know some alphas don't-”

Tony interrupted, “Peter, I know we aren't officially mated yet, but I will never control you. I won't tell you what you can and cannot do... I hope to be your alpha, mate, and partner one day. I will support any decisions you make. If you want to go to college, I will move with you. I moved to this town to start over and that's what I'm doing. I found my omega and soulmate in the process.”

Peter's eyes watered and Tony thought maybe he said the wrong thing until he felt the omega's skinny arms wrap around his middle and he buried his head in the alpha's chest. Tony embraced him back after a moment of genuine surprise.

“Thank you.” A muffled voice spoke against his shirt. Tony simply kissed the top of his head in response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ended up with a lot more dialogue than I was planning. I wanted to give you guys some better insight into how they're both feeling. And please be nice because we all know Tony is an idiot, but he's doing his best.
> 
> Also, I finally made a vague timeline for this story so I could plan out future chapters. It seems like it's gonna end up around 17 chapters, but that's still changeable. Thank you again for all the support! Reading your comments always makes my day so much better!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't mean to leave you guys hanging for an update so long! It's been a crazy few weeks. I promise I've not abandoned this story, but updates will come as I get inspired and have time. Thanks for following!

An abrupt ringing interrupted the sweet moment between the two soulmates and they pulled apart hastily, feeling as though they were caught doing something embarrassing. Tony was thrown off by the simplistic ringer that he vaguely recognized from years ago; he instantly knew it wasn't coming from any technology he owned. Peter, however, quickly patted down his pockets until he pulled out an antiquated looking flip phone. Tony was a little amazed it still functioned.

The omega's face flushed as he read the contact name flashing on his screen. “Oh god, it's May. I closed the store early and she probably found out. I don't know what to say!” He turned panicked eyes to his alpha, clearly seeking guidance.

“Well, answer it! You may not be ready to tell her about us, but she's going to think something is wrong if you don't answer at all.” Tony urged him, Peter's panic increasing his own.

Peter fumbled to hit the 'answer' button and pressed the phone speaker to his ear. “Hello?” He squeaked out.

Tony knew they were in trouble when he could hear May's response audibly despite Peter not putting the phone on speaker mode. “Peter Benjamin Parker, I came to bring my nephew dinner and you can imagine my surprise when I found the shop closed for the day with no sign of you anywhere! What happened and why didn't you call me?!” Tony's ears hurt in sympathy for his soulmate's.

Peter stuttered out his response, clearly nervous about saying the wrong thing. “M-May it's actually a f-funny story! And I'll be home to tell you all about it- soon!” Tony gave him a questioning look that Peter ignored. “See you in a bit!” He closed the phone. Tony would've laughed at the stunned look on Peter's face if it wasn't such a serious situation.

Peter muttered something that Tony couldn't hear. “Sorry, what?”

“She's going to kill me. I'm going to die. The woman who took me in and loved me as her own is going to murder me in cold blood.” Tony couldn't maintain his composure anymore and he let out a snort of laughter. Peter gave him a dramatic glare that Tony could tell he didn't really mean.

“You won't be laughing when it's both our funerals. Maybe they'll take pity on us and bury us together since we're soulmates...” Peter mused, burying his face back into his alpha's chest. There was a short pause of noise before they cracked. This time they were both laughing until they were red in the face.

When their laughter died down, Tony pressed a gentle kiss behind Peter's ear. “So what's your plan, kiddo?” Peter cringed at that.

“Okay, first, don't call me that ever again. I don't think either of us need reminding of the fact that you could be my father.” It was Tony's turn to cringe. “And second, I haven't a clue. Can we even be separated right now? I thought once you found your soulmate, you had to be around each other like all the time?”

Tony took a moment to phrase his reply, trying not to hurt his omega's feelings. “Peter, does your school have a thorough sex ed course?”

Peter broke their eye contact, looking very embarrassed. “I guess. I mean we learn like the basics. Maybe it's not totally comprehensive, but I'm not stupid either.”

“That sounds an awful lot like they didn't teach you guys the difference between meeting your soulmate and actually mating with them.” Peter shook his head, looking like a lost puppy. Tony took pity on Peter and continued. “Right, well, When you meet your soulmate, you form a bond with them. It's like... a crush? It's sweet and affectionate and you like being around each other. That's where we are.”

Tony paused to confirm Peter understood and he received a gentle nod against his chest and a shy smile from his omega in answer. “Okay, so meeting and forming a bond with your soulmate is kind of inevitable. But that doesn't mean we couldn't choose to walk away. If we decided not to pursue anything further, we'd be okay.”

Peter's eyes turned sad and his smile slowly melted at these words. Tony noticed and he placed small kisses on the top of Peter's head. When he found himself that close, Tony had a hard time pulling away from Peter's addictive smell.

The alpha continued with his sex ed lesson, wanting to get this conversation out of the way so he could keep cuddling Peter. “That doesn't mean our hearts wouldn't be broken, but our alpha and omega wouldn't die of heartbreak. Once we decide to take the final step in our relationship and mate, our souls are entangled. There would be no one else for either of us. And yes, to answer your previous question, we'd not be able to separate for a while.” Tony finished speaking and waited for a response. He could tell his omega was mulling this information over.

Peter's quiet voice broke the silence. “So when will we mate? That part I understand. That's about all they teach to omegas in sex education class...”

Tony held back a growl. He should've realized that small towns with small schools only taught closed minded information to the students.

“That's up to us. Personally, I'd prefer to wait until you graduate at least because we'll have to live together. But if you feel that's too soon, we can wait longer. We have all the time in the world and it's a big decision.” Tony scratched lightly up and down his omega's back, attempting to keep the mood light despite the importance of what they were deciding.

There was a small pause. “...what if I wanted to mate sooner?” Tony had to take a deep breath in order to keep his cool.

“I'm not sure that would be the best idea, Pete.” His omega sat up, pulling away from Tony.

“Why not? Peter's eyes were glossy again.

Tony gently held his omega's face, trying not to hurt his feelings. “Well, like I said, you'd have to live with me. May is going to be losing you in a few months already, so let her have what time she has left with you. Besides that, you're still a minor. I don't care how old you are, but the rest of the world won't be so kind. You being out of high school makes it slightly more acceptable.”

Peter gave a resigned nod. “Okay.”

“I know you may not like it, but please try to understand. We have the rest of our lives together. There's no rush.” Peter gave a small smile and Tony couldn't resist going for another kiss. Peter's arms wrapped around his neck and the omega let out a small whimper. Tony's answering moan spurred Peter into crawling in his lap. Tony allowed it for a moment before he broke away, attempting to keep himself under control. Peter's innocence was going to be the death of him.

Peter sat in his lap as they both caught their breath for a moment. Tony's brain suddenly reminded him of some important information. “Aren't you supposed to be home now?”

“Oh shit! Okay, yes, I need to leave before May sends out a search party.” Peter groaned, sliding off Tony's lap and standing up.

“Is that something she'd actually do?”

“I don't know, maybe. I don't think you understand May's protectiveness.” Tony shivered. “Anyways, I think it's best if we get this in the open before she figures it out on her own. Awkward dinner tomorrow night?”

Peter smiled at him and Tony forgot all of his reasons for saying no. “Yeah. We can do that. Just remember that if your aunt kills me, this was your idea.”

The omega laughed. “Meet me at the cafe at 6? We can walk together and it will be less scary that way.”

Tony stood up and pressed another kiss to Peter's forehead. “I'll be there.” They walked to the door holding hands. “Can I drive you home?”

“Oh, no, it's fine. It's a small town, you know. I pretty much walk everywhere. Oh, but you can give me your phone number! I don't know if you text much, but I'm not a huge fan of calling.”

Tony had to stop himself from pulling his Stark phone out, remembering that he was attempting to blend in to the town. He motioned to Peter and the boy deposited his flip phone in Tony's hand.

Tony quickly navigated the basic technology, adding his number as a new contact and handing it back to the owner. “Thanks, I guess I should be going... Bye.” Peter turned back as he was going out the door. He wanted another kiss, but didn't want to seem needy.

His alpha seemed to read his mind because he gave him one last peck on the lips. “I'll see you tomorrow, baby.” Peter's heart melted and he left the house with a love struck smile on his face. He never wanted to be addressed by his real name ever again. Not when his alpha's pet name for him made him feel this way.

When Peter left, Tony let out air he hadn't realized he was holding. He sat back down on the couch and pulled his phone out. Tony knew who he need to talk to. The only person who'd listen and not judge his current predicament.

The phone rang for a few beats before a confused voice answered, “Tony? What's going on? Are you okay?”

“Hi, Happy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of you have been amazing with the subscribes, comments, and kudos! I genuinely appreciate the support and love. Again, thanks for the patience with the break I took. This story will be completed eventually, even if it kills me!


End file.
